Demon In My View
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! I will write a sequel. Arkarian and Ripley battle and it turns out that Arkarian's real name is Rukia and she is a half-vampire, half-angel. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Demon In My View

Bwfa: I had to re-do this prologue to go with my new chapter cause I lost my old story cause my comp crashed. This will be EXTREMELY short. My chapter is much longer though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

"The night will always whisper to me." How many times she had recited this line, she has no clue. Looking into the fire, the girls ice-blue eyes flickered like the sparks from the blazing inferno in front of her. "I know what I am. I'm a child of the Night. I always will be and Kai Hiwatari won't change me." A strong wind embraces the girl's slim figure and she nods. "I understand Siete. I understand Father." She stood up and walked off. She hummed a tune and twirled an upside down cross pendant absently between two of her fingers. She thought of Kai. He could do nothing. The wind played with her crimson hair. She sighed and walked back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Extremely short I know. Sorry. My other chapter is longer and you will love the rest of my story.


	2. Meet The DarkSoul Bladers

Demons In My View

Bwfa: Hey! I'm back with the first chapter of my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title Demon In My View or Aubrey, and just to let you know Aubrey won't be in here. Sorry Aub!

Phoenix: Lets just start the story. I want to get to the battles!

Ray: Yea!

Kai: Okay hurry up!

// // =Thought - -= scene change pov change

Author Note: I'm going to have to re-post the prologue later on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One-Normal pov

Kai sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep at all. Yawning, the phoenix climbed out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen of the hotel room. He got a bottle of water out of the small fridge and opened the bottle taking along drink. //I love the night. It's so peaceful. // _/It is Kai. Isn't it? /_ "Who's that? Hello?" Paranoid her looked around the room. "Dragoon Attack! Victory Tornado!" Kai heard Tyson talking in his sleep. Still off the edge, the crimson-eyed boy lie down and drifted off to sleep. 

-A shadowy figure vanished from in front of the hotel. The figure appeared in front of the sleeping phoenix-??? Pov

He is so cute when he sleeps. So this boy is the one? The almighty phoenix. The one everyone warned me about. He looks so innocent. How could he be a threat to me? I am a child of the night. No way he can change me. 

~~Flashback~~

I was sitting out in a field all alone. Ripley walked up behind me. "Watch out for Kai Hiwatari. The Phoenix. He is the one who will take you from us. Siete told me and I believe him." "You believe everything father says! He won't change me! I am the child of the night. Kai won't change me." I hissed at my older sister.

~~End Flashback~~

I looked around the room and saw the others. I knew them. Ray the neko-jin, Willis (He took Max's place) the other vampire, and Tyson the arrogant human. Kai was the phoenix, a bringer of light. Yet, he has the aura of a Night Child. I wonder what might have changed this aura. Maybe all the time in the abbey? Could he be… no way? I must be crazy to even wonder that. With the rising of the sun I vanished.

-BladeBreakers at breakfast-Kai's pov

Everyone is eating. I'm not all that hungry so I ate some toast and had some orange juice for my breakfast. Ray looked around then spoke up "Do you think the DarkSoul Bladers will be easy?" I looked around and saw Willis at his computer. "According to this, the whole team… wait that has to be wrong… They're girls!" I blinked. "Girls?" Tyson laughed. I glared at the 16 year old. "Their bit beasts are Kitmare a lynx, Honokaa a black wolf, and then the leaders is Skye. Skye is supposedly a vampire, yet nobody has ever seen what he looks like because every time he attacks it's dark in the whole stadium. Their names are Molly Brown, Kitty, and their leader goes by 'BlackRose' nobody knows what her real name is except the other girls." Willis told the group. I looked at Ray and he kept saying Molly's name over and over. "Molly Brown? She was the Australian champion! I knew that name was familiar." Ray smiled. "The site says 'Bring it on BladeBreakers. We are the best girl bladers in the world and we will defeat you! We are just waiting.

DarkSoul Bladers' "

"That's it!" I watched Tyson stand up. "We will beat these girls if it is the last things we do!" I had to get into it with him. "Don't underestimate these girls Tyson! You aren't even blading them! Me, Ray and Willis are! You can in the next tournament. It's your fault we're in the in the first place." Ray touched me shoulder and I looked back at him coldly. "Calm down Kai." "Hn." I walked out and went outside. It was so peaceful out here. I heard the Breakers put up their dishes and they were heading towards the door. "Ready Kai?" Willis asked as they walked out of the door. "Yea. Lets go." I walked with the others to the car. Good thing Ray was driving not Tyson. 

-Tournament Finals BladeBreakers vs. DarkSoul-normal pov

The BladeBreakers had made it this far. "We won't lose. I won't let us." "Your overconfident there Willis. You have to think they are the best girl bladers in the world. Okay, line up is Ray, Willis, and then I will face the leader. I want to blade her." They all nodded. The announcer called them out and so they made their way into the stadium.

"Let the battles begin! Good luck to both teams and do your best." The head of the BBA told them all. "Let's go."

-First battle, Ray vs. Molly-normal pov

Ray walked up to the beydish looking very confident. He was wearing his newest outfit (G Revolution). Molly walked up to the beydish. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top with a lynx on the front and four slashes on the back and black gloves that had the fingers cut off for her fingers to poke through. Ray only stared at Molly and in return she smiled. "3... 2... 1... Let it Riiiiiiiiiipppp!" Ray launched Driger. "Go Driger!" Molly launched Kitmare. "Go Kitmare! Run circles around 'em!" Her silver, black, and gold blade did just that. "Driger attack! " "Kitmare dodge!" Kitmare barely evaded Driger. "Driger! Tiger Slash!" A huge white tiger appeared out of the silver blade. "Go Kitmare! Dark Slash!" A huge black lynx with golden paws and a silver tail appeared out of the black silver and gold blade. Kitmare knocked Driger out of the beydish. The lynx roared and returned to her blade. Kitmare returned to her master's hand. Ray picked up Driger. "Nice battle Ray." "Same to you Molly." The two exchanged smiles and went back top their teams.

-Second battle, Kitty vs. Willis-normal pov

Willis walked up to the beydish. He was dressed in a black shirt and baggy jeans. His brown eyes were full of excitement and his black hair looked un-brushed. He carefully watched Kitty walk up to the beydish. She has long black hair and hazel wolf-like eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a fairly on it and a black skirt that has fairies on the side with safety pins in them. She had black arm warmers also. Willis blinked and Kitty gave him a look that made him stop. "3... 2... 1... Let it Riiiiiiiiiipppp!" Willis launched Siunda. "Go Siunda!" Kitty launched Choonkaa "Go Choonkaa! Let's get him!" The pink and black blade nearly ran the red and black blade out of the beydish. "Nice blade Kit, but can she dodge this? Siunda Dar Tiger Slash!" A huge black tiger with red eyes appeared out of the red and black blade. "That's nothing! Choonkaa Freezing Wolf Attack!" A huge black wolf with red eyes appeared out of the pink and black blade. Choonkaa knocked Siunda out of the beydish. The wolf howled and returned to her blade. The blade returned to her master's hand. Willis picked up Siunda and smiled at Kitty and she blinked and walked back top her team. Willis went back to his side.

-Final battle, "BlackRose" vs. Kai-

Kai walked up to the beydish. He was dressed in his new outfit. (G Revolution). BlackRose walked up to the beydish and she had a cloak on. "Take it off!" Kai wanted to see what BlackRose looked like. "As you wish." She removed her cloak. Kai was shocked. She had long crimson hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. She had on a blood red shirt with a black phoenix on the background and black pants with safety pins all up and down the sides, also black and crimson arm warmers.

"3...2...1... Let it Riiiiiiiiiipppp!!! Kai launched Dranzer "Go Dranzer!" The blue and green blade hit the dish perfectly. BlackRose launched her blade "Go Skye! Show him a child of the Night!" The crimson and black blade spun around her opponent. "Dranzer attack!"

The phoenix attacked and Skye dodged easily. "Skye! Bite him!" The whole stadium grew dark. "Dranzer! Light it up! Flame Saber!" The arena lit up, but her blade had already hit Dranzer before Kai could tell him to dodge. Nobody had seen her bit-beast. "What the?" "Where was her bit-beast?" The crowd began asking questions. Kai picked up Dranzer and looked for the DarkSoul Bladers. They were gone before the lights came back up totally. // Who was that girl? Why does she seem so familiar to me? Is she the one? // Kai wondered as he stared at the sign left on the beydish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwfa: Haha! CLIFFY!!!! I'm so evil! 

Kai: Yea. She will need some reviews before she can write the second chapter. At least 4 more.

Phoenix: Yea! ^_^ The more reviews the more she will write.

Ray: I like Willis' and Kitty's blades names. 

Willis: By the way, BlackWings needs one really good boy OC for her story. I was "made" by Kitty.

Kitty: The names for our blades are from my own little language. 

Willis: Kitty is kinda out of it.

Kitty: *whacks Willis* Shut up freak!

Willis: T-T Oww. Okay.

Bwfa: Okay well review!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	3. Kitty's Birthday Enter new character

Demons In My View

Bwfa: Back with another chapter!

Kitty: It's my birthday party!! 

Willis: How old are you going to be Kit?

Kitty: 17 and don't call me Kit.

Ray: She'll hurt ya bad.

Kai: *nod*

Phoenix: Lets just get on with the chapter

// //=Thought - - scene change pov change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two-normal pov

-Kitty's birthday party-

Kitty was telling the other girls how she knew Willis. "He was a really old friend of mine. We lost touch about 4 years ago. I've missed him, but beating him in a beybattle made me sooooo happy." Molly sighed. "What's wrong Moll?" Phoenix (BlackRose) looked concerned. "I want to go with Ray… but I think he might have a girlfriend. I mean, that one girl with the pink hair was really cheering him on at the finals. She even blew him a kiss." "Don't worry. It was probably some fan girl of his. You never know." Kitty reassured her friend. Phoenix left the room and returned with a huge black iced chocolate cake. "Happy 17 birthday Kitty!" She sat it down on the table in hopes Molly wouldn't jump on it. "Wow, Phoenix… you can cook?" Molly stifled a laugh. "Of course I can. I cooked for myself since I was just little." "Lets eat!" The girls dug into the cake and in twenty minutes top they were done and full. Phoenix burped "That was awesome." The others agreed by nodding. Just as they were singing 'Happy Birthday' somebody knocked on the door. Molly answered. "Oh… Hello boys." "Um… Willis told us it was Kitty's birthday. We brought her a gift from all of us." Ray stumbled a few times over his words. "Except me, I brought her an extra special gift." Willis smiled as Molly let them in. Kitty saw the boys and freaked out. "WILLIS!!!!" She slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" "Sorry! It's just…" Willis laughed and handed Kitty her present. She opened it and hugged Willis. It was a pendant that had a picture of them on it from when they were kids. Kai looked over at Phoenix. She was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Kai walked over to her and sat by her. "So, your BlackRose right?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "My name is Phoenix…" Kai blinked. //Phoenix? Why does that name seem familiar? Didn't he warn me about her? Something about a ''child of the night'' I wonder. // She sighed and absently messed with the pendent that hung from her neck. Kai recognized that pendant as his own. //What? That was the pendant I gave… wait… Phoenix…could she be…? // "Hey Kai!" Ray was staring at him. "Yea Ray?" "Can you help me? I really like Molly, but I can't tell her!" Kai looked over at Molly. "Hey Molly!" "Yea Kai?" "Ray wants to know if you will go with him?" Ray blushed madly and glared at Kai. "Sure!" Ray looked at Molly and blinked. "Really?" "Yea" She smiled and Ray hugged her. Phoenix looked at those two then at Kai. She walked out of the house. Willis and Kitty were talking and so were Ray and Molly. Kai did the only sensible thing and followed Phoenix. 

-Outside Phoenix is sitting on the roof staring at the sky; it's night time-normal pov

Kai saw Phoenix and climbed up the ladder that was against the house and sat by her. He noticed she had been crying. "Kai… do you remember five years ago… that girl that you gave your pendant to?" "Yes. Why?" She began to cry again. "I use to be her. My name was Arkarian. I was her… A year after that I found out that I was a…" She was cut off by him putting his finger to her lips. He got closer to her. She only stared at him, her ice-blue eyes full of curiosity. He stared back at her. He moved closer and closer. He was fixing to kiss her when "KAI! WE GOTTA GO!" Willis yelled to him. He sighed and Phoenix blinked. //Why doesn't he want to know? I knew he loved Arkarian. He can't love me also though. Can he? I mean… I'm a vampire… the child of the night; of the darkness… he is the child of the light… It could never work. // Kai got off the roof and Phoenix followed. The girls all waved by to the boys and they waved back as they drove off.

-Molly and Phoenix spend the night with Kitty. Phoenix is in her room lying in the dark thinking- Phoenix's pov

I sighed. Was he going to kiss me? I shouldn't have told him I use to be her. I never wanted him to know. What made me tell him? Ripley… I knew it! She did that! I punched the air. She was always doing stuff like that to me. I hope I can tell Kai the total truth. I want him to know what he is… I want him. I closed my eyes.

~~Flashback~~

I was sitting in the corner all alone. Kai walked up to me. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him, I had been crying. "Nobody wants to be my friend cause I'm different. They don't like me cause I'm a beyblader." He blinked. "You can hang out with me. I'm a beyblader also. I'm Kai." "My names Arkarian." I smiled and he smiled back.

~~End Flashback~~

All I wanted was to tell him. I want him to know that I love him. I want him to know that we are one in the same. Both outcasts. Both of us will always be alone. Siete… why won't you let me have him! Why can't you let me be whom I want! I don't want to be a vampire! I want to be a normal human! I don't want this destiny! You know father, I'm making my own destiny! I will tell him. I will let him know. Just not now. Later on. I will tell him Siete and you can't stop me at all.

-Kai's room-Kai's pov

Did I almost kiss her? Why did I do that? She told me she 'was' Arkarian. I wonder what she meant. I loved Arkarian. I loved everything about her. I wanted her so bad, bad enough I gave her my upside down cross pendant, which Phoenix has now. If Phoenix is Arkarian… why did she change? I turned on the radio in time to hear Hoobastank-The Reason. The lyrics, they remind me of that letter I got from Arkarian after I left. 

~~Flashback~~

I was reading the letter. It said

'Sorry Kai. I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to hurt you or do anything to you. I found a reason for me to change. I want to be with you, but I have to change first. I just want you to know, the reason is you. I will see you soon. I'm sorry.

Arkarian'

I felt like crying, but Kai Hiwatari never cried. I couldn't cry. I put the letter away.

~~End Flashback~~

The song had ended. That summer, my house burnt down and I lost that letter. I wish I had kept it. I want to know what Phoenix was going to tell me. I wonder if what Tala told me was true. He told me that the child of the night; of the darkness was someone I use to know. He told me to watch out. Something about how that person would change me forever. I still can't figure out who that person is. I mean Arkarian did seem rather dark. She usually wore black and crimson… Just like Phoenix. Phoenix's blade left that mark on the beydish. I was an upside down cross with a black rose on one side and something like a heart surrounding the bottom of the cross. It had 'Dark Soul Bladers' underneath it. I remember that sign. Arkarian drew that on her binder, on paper, on her arm. That was her sign. I wonder if Phoenix really is Arkarian. I hope she is. When Arkarian left, I thought my life would fall apart. When I saw Phoenix, she looked just like her. I was shocked. Maybe she is the one Tala warned me about. She can't change me though. I won't let her.

-Next morning Phoenix is missing-normal pov

"Phoenix?" Kitty knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she let herself in. "Phoenix?" She wasn't in her room. "MOLLY!! PHOENIX VANISHED!!" Molly ran in there. She looked around carefully. "Don't you remember… she is a vampire? She probably went to feed and she isn't back yet." "Your probably right." Kitty sighed and both the girls went downstairs and had breakfast.

-Phoenix is on the roof-Phoenix's pov

I always sit up here. I love it. It's so peaceful. Wait a minute? Don't we have a beybattle today? Oh crap! I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground perfectly. I ran inside. "Kitty! Molly! We have a beybattle today. I think it's the BladeBreakers rematch." The other girls blinked. "Oh my god! Your right!" Molly and Kitty rushed through breakfast and the girls got ready and we headed towards the park. The BladeBreakers were waiting. "About time you all got here." Ray told the us. Molly smiled and Kitty got her blade out and I looked at Kai and pulled Skye out of my pocket. "Well, what are we waiting for? Who goes first?" "I will." Kitty walked up. "I want to battle Ray." Ray nodded. "Fine then, Kitty versus Ray, Molly versus Kai and Phoenix versus Willis." We all agreed. Kitty and Ray got ready.

-A figure is watching them-??? Pov

You are so stupid Phoenix. You know Father won't be happy. I will change this for you. I won't let you throw your destiny away for him. I won't let you. You will never know the love of a light child. I swear it on my life.

-the figure leaves-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwfa: I hope you like. I still need a boy OC for my new character. Tyson is going to be with Hilary in later chapters. 

Ray: I really like this chapter.

Kai: It's okay.

Kitty: I'm still older than Tyson

Tyson: So! I like being the youngest!

Bwfa: Well Read and review. I would like at least 4 more reviews.


	4. Arkarian's back, Kai knows all

Demons In My View

Bwfa: Okay… So not many people are reading my story… oh well I will post another chapter anyways.

Kai: Poor Black. Will you people please review her story!!! Please!!!

Phoenix: She really enjoys getting reviews from you people out there.

Kai: *nods* so please read and review this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Rematch between DarkSoul Bladers and BladeBreakers-normal pov

"Okay. First battle is Molly versus Kai. Lets begin." Both of the bladers walked up to the beydish. "3... 2... 1... Let It Rip!!" Kai launched Dranzer and Molly launched Kitmare. "Kitmare! Take him out quick!" The lynx attacked the phoenix and knocked Dranzer out of the beydish. "Good battle." "Same Moll." Both bladers sat down. "Next is Kitty versus Ray." That battle didn't last very long at all. Ray beat Kitty, which surprised everyone. "Driger and I have been training." Kitty only sat down not saying a thing to him or anyone else. Kai was anxious to see Phoenix battle Willis.

-Pov switch to Kai's-

I waited for Phoenix to battle. Both Willis and Phoenix walked up to the beydish. I stared at her. She was just so beautiful. Her crimson hair and her ice-blue eyes. I shuddered as they launched their blades. Willis was a very good blader, but there was no way he could beat her though. If Skye were really a vampire like he heard, that would mean that his tiger had no chance. I looked at the blades. He heard Willis's blade shatter from the power of her bit-beast. He fell to his knees and stared at the shattered black and red blade. Kitty raced to his side. She fell beside him and embraced him. I could hear him crying. Phoenix just walked off. I knew that she didn't mean to do that to his blade. I knew that she was sorry. I went to follow, but Ray stopped me. He only shook his head. Apparently he saw a few tears fall from Phoenix's beautiful eyes. I only looked at him and pushed his arm aside chasing after the girl.

-Phoenix is sitting by a small creek when the mysterious figure appears by her-Phoenix's pov-

I can't believe I broke his blade. I didn't mean to… Skye is too powerful. Man… I bet they all hate me now. "You never did fit in Arkarian." I stood up and whipped around to see my sister behind me. "What do you want Ripley?" I stared at the girl. She had black hair and green cat slit eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and white jeans. I growled at the girl who Tala calls a sister. "Now now Ark, I can see you are mad about breaking Willis's beyblade. I saw everything Ark… I always see everything." I took a step back "You know about Kai trying to kiss me and Siete sent you hear so I wouldn't fall in love with him!" She smirked "You're smart, a little too smart." She showed her fangs and I backed up. "I know you are a vampire! I will show you what a real vamp can do!" I changed into my true form… I changed into Arkarian. She attacked and I slashed her across the arm with my dagger. She hissed, and then laughed. "Thanks for the blood claim Ark. Now I can do whatever I want to you!" She laughed and faded out. I fell to my knees and changed back to Phoenix before anyone saw me. The last thing I remember is seeing Kai before everything went black. 

-All the beyblader are at the hospital with Phoenix and Kai-Kai's pov-

I moved a few strands of her crimson hair off her pale face. She still had a fever. Who was that girl was that vanished into thin air? I heard Phoenix say something about vampires, but I know they don't exist. Everyone knows that. Phoenix fluttered opens her ice-blue eyes and she stared at me. Molly and Kitty walked over to the bed and she looked at them. Smiling she sat up very carefully. "Be careful Phoenix, you have a very high fever." Molly sounded concerned for her. Kitty just smiled before walking away back over to Willis who had fallen asleep. I knew that she was pissed at Phoenix for making Willis fall into such a deep depression. I could feel her anger, for some reason I could do that. It was so weird. Phoenix reached her soft hand up and touched my face. I placed my hand upon hers. "Kai… Your hands are cold. Are you okay?" "I'm fine Phoenix. Don't worry about me." She smiled weakly. "You didn't see or hear anything did you Kai? You didn't see that girl did you?" I nodded and it looked as if she winced. "She was Tala's sister. I've known her since I was very young, about six. Please, if you ever meet her don't listen to her." I only stared at her so confused. "Tala's sister? I met her once. She told Tala something about a child of light and a child of darkness and how we are never to meet. Tala told me that when we were both about nine or ten." I saw her wince again. "Kai… I am a…" He cut me off again. "I don't care what you are Phoenix. I… I just don't care." I stared at her and for some reason as I looked at her neck I wanted to bite it. I shook my head and she looked at me weird. "Kai… I'm going to sleep now." I nodded and held her hand as she fell asleep. I watched the others fall asleep after her and soon fell asleep.

-Next morning, Kai is the only one awake. Phoenix had been talking in her sleep-Kai's pov-

Phoenix had been talking in her sleep. I knew her secret. I knew she was… a vampire. I knew about the relationship her and Tala had. I know about Willis, Ray, Tyson, Molly, Kitty and myself. She called us "gifted" children. We were the ones who would survive anything. Our bit-beasts were something like our true forms. When she broke Willis's blade, his true form was broke forever. He is now just a human. No wonder Phoenix had ran off. I placed my hand on her forehead. She was still warm. I sighed and got up to get something to eat. As I walked back in, Phoenix was sitting up in bed and she was eating. I was glad to see she was okay. There was now way I was going to tell her about what I had found out. I was going to keep it a secret as long as possible. I walked over and sat by her bed once again. "Hello Kai." She smiled at me. "Welcome back Arkarian." She tilted her head and looked at me confused. I gave her a mirror. Looking down, she placed the mirror on the bed and a few tears fell from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my chest. I had never felt this way towards a girl ever. "It's okay Arkarian. I'm not here to judge you or anyone." She looked at me and smiled.

-At Tala's house. He had been out of the Abbey for about two years now-Tala's pov-

Ripley had told me that Arkarian was with Kai. I growled at this thought. Arkarian was mine! I was the one who loved her when nobody else would. I was her first love. I will get her back. Kai can't change her. I know he will. He will bring her out of the darkness and I will lose her forever. I won't ever let that happen. My white demon wolf ears twitched as Ripley walked in. She was in her black demon wolf form. I growled at her and she changed to her half demon form. "Tala don't worry, the phoenix knows about Arkarian and the others. It won't be soon till he needs to feed. I bet Tyson will be the first to go out. We all know he is nothing but a naïve human." Ripley smirked and sat next to me on my bed. She lay her head on my shoulder. I put my head upon hers and sighed heavily. It was about midnight here is Russia. I was leaving tomorrow morning to get back my Arkarian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwfa: I hope you like my new chapter. *sighs* Sorry I haven't updated till now

Tala: Yea. She will need at least 2 more reviews before she can update though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Bwfa: I really, really need it.


	5. Tala's in Town Rip and Kitty Fight!

Demons In My View

Bwfa: I'm back with another chapter.

Tala: Hope you will read and like.

Arkarian: *looks at Tala funny and hides*

Bwfa: Lets begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Tala's in Arkarian's neighborhood, he is prepared to do anything to get her back-Tala's pov-

It's about time that I finally got here. That plane ride took forever. From what Ripley told me… Arkarian should live right around here. I saw the blue and white house and walked up to the porch. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob and turned. The door was unlocked, so I went in. Her house was just like vampires. Black and crimson everywhere. I noticed a violet pillow. The only sign of humanity. I heard something upstairs. I bet that it is Arkarian. I ran up there only to find a black cat that had eyes just like hers. "Here kitty." I put my hand down and the cat licked it. I pet the black cat and looked at the door to her room. It had a black rose on the outside and some kind of writing on it. I opened the door. Looking around the room I found her diary. Black satin, the material felt like her hands. I opened it and the first page read;

Dear Diary,

I'm back. I got out of Russia as fast I could. I didn't want to leave Tala, but I have to. I remember his face and I dream of him every night. How I wish I could go back and save the wolf… I never told him how I really felt about him. I was in love with that ice wolf. Though, I know he could never love me back. 

Arkarian.

I sat the diary down and was shocked. To think that she really liked me. I never realized that. Who really ever knew? Bryan and myself always thought that she liked Kai. They were always hanging out and they had so much in common. I mean, even Ripley thought that they were together. Maybe… Somebody came in. "Hello?" I knew that voice. I had to hide and fast. Following my instincts I changed into my wolf form and hide under the bed. I could see Arkarian walk in with someone else. I figured it might have been Kai or one of her teammates. Whoever it was Arkarian and that person sat on the bed. I had to get out of there. I could hear Arkarian crying. I couldn't take it and so summoning all my powers I faded out and appeared outside her house in my human form. That took out a lot of power and I fell to one knee. Breathing heavily, I stared up at her room and looked down. "Go away Ripley." The girl came out of hiding. "I was just coming to tell you brother that Ark knows you are here. I bet she is up there with Kai. I can sense him near by." Ripley walked over to me and helped me up. I had sensed the phoenix also. Only, he wasn't with her. I started walking down the street and soon ran into Kai. "Tala? What are you doing here?" I looked into his eyes and lied. "I was coming for… well… a reunion." "Oh. Who are you visiting?" I mumbled under my breath "Arkarian." I knew he heard me by the way he looked at me thru those cold crimson orbs. "Don't go where you aren't welcome Wolf." he walked off towards her house. I only glared at him walking over there. I watched him enter her house. 

-Inside Arkarian's room, Molly, Kai and Arkarian are talking about Tala being here-Kai's pov-

"I just saw him coming from here I think." I told the girls. I knew by the look on her face that Arkarian still liked him. I remember the day she told me.

~Flashback~

She had been crying. I held her in my arms and hushed her. If Boris heard she would be beat. "Quiet Arkarian. You don't want Boris to find you crying." She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Kai… I have to tell you something…" "What is it?" "I… I think I'm in love with Tala." I heard that and I felt my heart shatter. She loved the wolf. The way she acted around me, you would have thought that we were lovers. But Tala? I sighed and hugged her again before walking off. That was the day I turned cold. That was the day that I stopped loving.

~End Flashback~

"Kai? Are you okay?" "Huh?" I snapped out of my flashback. "Kai… Are you thinking about what I told you? All those years ago… About Tala?" I looked down. She knew that I was. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "Kai… that was years ago. I love you…" She blushed and I moved closer to her. (By this time Molly had went to the bathroom and went to get something to eat.) She moved closer. Our lips were more than less than an inch apart. I moved closer, filling the gap. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds because Molly walked back in and dropped her plate. "ARARIAN!!!!" I felt her pull away and look down. I blushed bad. "NOT FAIR!!! RAY HASN'T KISSED ME!!!" I laughed and so did Arkarian. "Well, I have to go… I will see you later." I stood up and Arkarian hugged me. I pulled her closer and kissed her quickly before leaving.

-Tala had seen everything. Ripley and him are waiting on Kai to leave-Tala's pov- 

I don't believe him! She is my girl! I know she is! I growled and Ripley had to hold me back. I looked back at my sister and she only glared at me. I knew that there was no way I was going to hurt Kai. We saw Kitty and Wilis walking. Ripley growled at Kitty and she heard. Kitty glared and Ripley jumped down. "Ripley! No! Stop it!" Tala had jumped down after her. He grabbed his sister around the waist right before she pounced. She was a half wolf demon and ready to kill Kitty.

~Flashback~

Ripley, Kitty, and Wilis are all talking. Ripley had felt bad about Arkarian shattering his blade. She kinda knew how he felt. They were talking and Ripley was on Wilis's left and Kitty was on his right. Ripley was flirting with him really bad and Kitty got jealous. She never did like people flirting with Wilis. They had been through too much. She was the one who held his pendant, which contained his vampiric power. He didn't know that though. Wilis seemed to be enjoying himself. Kitty glared at the girl and walked off. Wilis soon left and chased after her. Ripley just glared at the couple.

~End Flashback~

"Let me go Tala! I desreve to beat her down!" Kitty smirked at the girl and mumbled under her breath. In an instant she was a werewolf. Her hair was longer, her hands became wolf-hands with long claws, her eyes had gone to a pure golden color and she had huge canines. I dropped her sister and she attacked. Wilis and myself could only watch as the girls fought. Wilis finally changed into a half black demon tiger half human and got the werewolf off of Ripley. "Calm down Kitty. It's okay. I love you." Kitty changed back to her human form and stared at Ripley. "What tha! How did you beat my sister?" I stared at the girl in amazement. Ripley had left to lick her wounds. Tala soon left also.

-Wilis and Kitty are almost to Arkarian' s house-normal pov-

Wilis was amazed at Kitty's powers. "Who knew you could fight like that Kitty?" She looked at Wilis. He saw the hurt in her eyes and kissed her. She responded kissing back. He pulled away and smiled at the girl. They finally got to Arkarian's house to tell them the news. "What? You fought Ripley! I thought… Kitty?" "Huh?" "Was Ripley hitting on Wilis?" The werewolf nodded and the vampire understood. Ripley was always hitting on guys. "I can't believe you beat her though. That must have been awesome!" Molly had always admired Kitty. Sighing Molly added, "I wish Ray was here. It's not fair! Arkarian and Kai kissed…" She saw Kitty blush bad and so did Wilis. "You guys kissed too!!" Molly sighed and looked down. Kitty patted her shoulder and said "Ray will kiss you eventually. You just have to wait." Molly smiled. The lynx took this better that anyone Arkarian knew. The vampire looked at Kai. She had a feeling that he might know. Kai was paler than usual. Arkarian walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kai, are you okay?" "Yea. I'm having this weird craving… for blood…" "Open your mouth." He did and Arkarian saw his fangs. "That's what I thought. You are the one my father warned me about. The one from the Prophecy. The one who will change me." Kai only tilted his head in cinfusion. He knew of this prophecy. Tala told him, but he never believed the wolf. Was he really the Vampire Phoenix from the Prophecy of the Silent Night?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwfa: You like? I hope so!! Took me forever to write this chappie. I hope you read a review.

Kai: *blink blink* I'm half Vampire Half Phoenix?

Bwfa: Yup. I hope you don't mind.

Kitty: *does a happy dance* I beat the shiz outta that biznatch! 

Wilis: Good. I don't like her anyways.

Ripley: *is hiding in the shadows listening* Hey! I'm prettier than her!

Bwfa: Read and Review!!! PLEASE!!!!


	6. Molly and Ray Kiss! The Prophecy reveale...

Demons In My View

Bwfa: Hey peeps! This is going to be more of a Molly Ray chap and a Tala Arkarian chap.

Kai: BOYS!!! BlackWings needs at least one good boy OC and another girl OC. PLEASE!!!!

Ray: BlackWings doesn't own Beyblade or the name Demon In My View. 

Bwfa: Thanks Ray.

-It's night and the only two awake are Kai and Arkarian-Arkarian's pov-

We were sitting on the floor of my room. The other girls had already fallen asleep. We had been talking. I knew that Kai was the one that Siete had warned me of. He was the one in the prophecy. Now if only I could remember it. He sighed and looked me dead in the eye "Ark, I need to feed. I don't want to hurt any of our friends." I nodded and we both left the house silently. 

We had been walking for about ten minutes when Kai sniffed the air and darted north. I followed just as quick as I could. By the time I was able to get there he had fed on a man about twenty. He was shocked at what he had done. I put my hand on his shoulder "It's okay Kai. You always regret the first feeding. He will live." He looked down. "Yea. Sure. Can we get back home before anyone sees us?" "Okay." We walked back slowly. _A vampire of Silence, The Chosen One…_. I shook my head. Was that part of the prophecy? 

-Next morning Molly and Ray are talking outside about recent events-Ray's pov-

I yawned. It was about 7:00 in the morning. Molly told me she couldn't sleep, so we started talking. I really liked her. I mean, she was beautiful. Long golden. Brown hair and brown eyes splashed with gold. She was just like me. I wonder if she knew about our bit-beasts? "Hey Molly." "Yea Ray?" "Do you know about the bit-beasts?" Molly blinked and tilted her head. "Our bit-beasts show our inner selves. They are kinda like our true selves. See, mine is a white tiger and yours is a lynx. I'm known to act like a tiger and you remind me of a lynx." She blinked and we smiled. She sighed and looked at the sky. I wondered what was wrong with her. She had been acting weird. "What's wrong Moll? You haven't been yourself." I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's just…I…" I knew what she was going to tell me. "Shhh. Quiet." she looked over at me. I pressed my lips against her and she kissed me back. I pulled away and she was blushing very badly. "Ray…I…" She was speechless. I stood up and dusted myself off before helping her up. "Come on Moll. Let's go back inside and eat. I'm hungry." She laughed and took my hand. We walked back into the house hand in hand.

-Ripley and Tala are sitting under a tree in the park. Tala is getting up to leave. -Tala's pov-

I had to get away from Ripley. I got up and walked off to find Arkarian. I knew she was around somewhere. I could smell her vampiric aura. "Tine ca Kai." (Watch out Kai) I mumbled in my in language. Ripley called in Ice-Wolf. I yawned and headed towards Arkarian's house. I knew that Kai wasn't there. I could sense another vampiric aura, it wasn't Ripley or Arkarian. Was it Kai? I knew he was a half-breed. I knew he was half phoenix, but a vampire also? I swore under my breath. I knew that prophecy. I knew it by heart. Maybe I should let Kitty tell them. I know she will see it eventually. I finally had gotten to Arkarian's house. I couldn't sense Kai or anyone else but Arkarian. I walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. "Hold on a minute!" To hear her voice again… it was magic. She answered the door and I stared into her ice-blue eyes. "Hello Arkarian." "Tala? Come on in." She backed up and let me inside. "This is amazing. How are you Tala?" "I'm good Ark. How are you?" I had sat on the couch and she sat next to me. I saw many scars on her arms. "I'm okay. A lot has gone on since I last saw you." I nodded and took a small locket out of my right pocket. "Remember this? I'm the one who took it. You didn't lose it. This locket was my reminder of you Arkarian." She blinked and I handed her the locket. Carefully she opened it and tears came to her eyes. "I… I don't believe it." she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was crying into my chest. "Oh! Sorry Tala." She pushed away and I let her go. For that spilt second, I got to hold her one more time. I smiled "Arkarian, I've missed you." "Same Tala." We talked for another hour or so. I sense Kai coming. Apparently Arkarian couldn't. He walked in on us talking about the past. He growled "Tala! Got out of here now!" I glared at the half-breed. "Kai! Stop it!" Arkarian stood up. I stood and put my arm in front of Arkarian. "Back off half breed. I won't let the prophecy come true." "What are you talking about Tala?" Kai stared at me confused. "You don't remember do you?" He shook his head and I smirked at him. "Poor baby Kai. I'm sorry." I turned and took Arkarian's hand, kissing it before I turned on my heel and walked out of the room then out of the house. I knew I had shocked both Kai and Arkarian. 

-Wilis and Kitty are in the park sitting on the swings and talking-Kitty's pov-

I stared at the black tiger sitting next to me. He was the one that I was destined to be with. I held the power to his vampiric form. I didn't want him to be a vampire though. Werewolves and vampires together are just insane. "Wilis, I love you." He looked at me and tilted his head before smiling and saying "I love you too Kitty." I produced a fake smile. I was still mad about Ripley hitting on him. I mean, he actually enjoyed it! I was going to say something, but I bit my tongue. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and remembered how much he meant to me. The day we met was magic itself.

Flashback

I was sitting under a tree all alone. I was an outcast. I didn't have any friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with a werewolf. Everyone else was either a demon or a vampire. I was the only werewolf. I noticed one boy; he had black hair and brown eyes. He was a black demon tiger and a vampire. I noticed him walk over to me. I looked down at the ground. "Hello. My name is Wilis. What's yours?" "My name is Kitty." He tilted his head. "Kitty? That's a funny name for a werewolf." I was appalled. "What is that suppose to mean?" "Nothing! Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." "It's okay." "Wanna be friends?" "Sure." I smiled. He was cute. We spent the rest of the school year hanging out. I think I was in love with him. The last day of our final year at school, he gave me a pendant. He told me that pendant was the key to his vampiric power. I had kept it.

Flashback ends

He kissed me just as I came back into reality. I felt him reach into my back pocket. He pulled out the pendant and looked at it. "Kit, this is mine." "I know Wilis. You gave it to me when we graduated." "No. I put this pendant in my bit-beast." "No Wilis! You gave it to me!" "Do you think when Arkarian smashed my blade my power went back into my old pendant I gave you?" I nodded at the tiger and he kissed me. I kissed him back. "It's late. Let's go to bed." Wilis nodded and we went to bed. He held me in his arms.

Kitty's dream Kitty's pov

What's going on? It's so dark. What's this writing? I stared hard and read the words carefully. _The Prophecy of Silent Night._

A Vampire Of Silence, The Chosen One

A half-breed of two sworn enemies.

Both together a Forbidden love…

An Ice-Wolf

A Vampire Of The Night

A Black Tiger

A WereWolf

A White Tiger

A Lynx

All bound to the same fate… Death

A horrible betrayal, a battle of vampires.

The Chosen Ones path altered… Lovers torn apart.

Brought together by love and friendship, all will

Perish together. All will perish on The Silent Night.

What? What does this mean? This is weird. Is that Wilis calling me?

End Kitty's dream

"Kitty. Wake up." I blinked and stared at Wilis's face. "What?" "You were talking in your sleep. Something about a Prophecy?" "It was the Prophecy Of Silent Nights." Wilis's eyes got big. He knew what it was. Every mythological creature knew of that Prophecy. "We have to tell Arkarian, Kai, Molly and Ray! The Silent Night is almost here! It's tomorrow! Hurry Wilis!" I grabbed his hand and we ran out the door.

Bwfa: I hope you like this chapter! Took me forever to get it typed.

Kai: Review and don't forget the Ocs!


	7. The finale

Demons In My View

Bwfa: Another Chappie!!!! I hope you all will like. It might be one of my last T-T.

Kai: Poor BlackWings…

Ray: Yea. Well She doesn't own beyblade or the borrowed Ocs.

Bwfa: You need to check out my other name… It's VampireOfSilence. I will have more vampiric demonic fics on there.

-Kitty and Wilis are finally at Arkarian's house. Wilis is talking to Kai while Kitty tells Arkarian- normal pov-

The black haired girl was shocked. Her crimson haired friend knew nothing of the Silent Night. "Ark! The Silent Night!" "Oro? What is the Silent Night?" Kitty sat down and sighed. "Remember how Siete told me and Molly to protect you with our lives?" Arkarian nodded. "You are the Chosen One. The Vampire of Silence. You and Ripley, The Vampire Of Night, have to fight. It's destiny!" "No! I won't!" Kai heard Arkarian scream and he walked in the room where the girls were. Arkarian had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong Ark?" "My Destiny… Remember the Silent Night Prophecy? It begins…

__

A Vampire Of Silence, The Chosen One

A half-breed of two sworn enemies.

Both together a Forbidden love…

An Ice-Wolf

A Vampire Of The Night

A Black Tiger

A WereWolf

A White Tiger

A Lynx

All bound to the same fate… Death

A horrible betrayal, a battle of vampires.

The Chosen Ones path altered… Lovers torn apart.

Brought together by love and friendship, all will

Perish together. All will perish on The Silent Night.

Kai, I am the Vampire Of Silence. You are the half-breed. I was never supposed to meet you Kai. Tala… Oh no! Tala!" Arkarian ran past Kai and Wilis. Kai was shocked. "Tala? What? Tala!" Kai ran after Arkarian. Wilis and Kitty stayed to talk about what to do.

-Arkarian runs into Tala on the street. - Tala's pov-

I saw her running at me. "Tala! Tala!" She called my name. I ran to her. "Are you okay Arkarian?" "Tala… It's tonight… Tonight is Silent Night." I held her in my arms. "It's okay Arkarian. Ripley knows. She is still weak. I don't want you to do this." I sensed Kai approaching us and fast. I pushed her away and she fell to the ground. I ran out of there. I had to. Kai was the one who would have to change her not me…

-Kai finds Arkarian and he helps her up- Kai's pov-

I saw her on the ground. She looked like a lost puppy. "Arkarian!" She looked at me her eyes full of tears. "He… he pushed me and left. Tala!!!" I just looked at her. As I sat besides her I embraced her. I whispered in her ear "Tala is gone. Ark, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't want you to die. Never will I let you die. Don't follow this path… I don't want to lose you." I heard her begin to cry. "Kai… I don't want to do this…" As I looked at her she began to hold her head. Her screamed pierced the air. "No!!! Stop it!!! Siete Stop!!!" I looked her in the eyes. "Arkarian! Fight him!" My words were lost. Her eyes were blood red and she was gone from me completely. She stood up and I stood right after her. Little had I noticed that it was almost night. She had sprouted black demonic wings. "Orinda Sindeap Kai yeloes." (Good Bye Kai forever). With that she flew off. A sharp pain shot through my head. I screamed out and golden red phoenix wings came out of my back. I felt my fangs. I knew that I had to save her. I flew off after her.

-Arkarian and Ripley are in an open field. Black roses and blood are covering everything. Kai has found the girls. He notices the other are there. All are in their truest forms. - Kai's pov-

I landed perfectly. I saw the two vampires in the field. "Arkarian! Arkarian! Can you hear me?" The vampire called Arkarian looked at me. I saw it in her eyes she is fighting her Father off. I ran to her only to be hit in the side with a dagger. I screamed out and looked at my attacker. "Ripley!" I hissed at her. I flew at her with all my strength. Arkarian stopped me. "No Kai… Leave her to me…" I looked my love in the eyes and kissed her one last time. Our entire fate was in her hands. "Ark… I love you." Those were my last words. 

-Ripley and Arkarian are facing each other. - Arkarian's pov-

"Let's begin Arkarian." I hissed at the girl I once called my sister. I knew that I would die protecting my friends. She faded and attacked me from behind. I hit the ground and hissed in pain. "So weak Ark. Maybe I should finish off one of your friends." I watched as she attacked Molly. "Molly!!! No!!!!!" I got up and flew at Ripley. I slashed her across the back with my golden dagger. She let the Lynx go. "So now we want to fight." She smirked and attacked me again. I blocked her attack this time. I looked at Ray and Molly. She was going to die in his arms. I felt it. Ripley attacked me again. She had cut my wing making it useless. I mumbled and my wings vanished from my back. "Come on Ark! Fight me!" She turned to my friends and sent an icy blast and hit Wilis. He fell. Kitty charged Ripley and was hit by a powerful wind. I faded out and hit Ripley from behind stabbing her through the back. "I won't let you kill my friends!" I had pulled out my dagger. To taunt her I licked her blood off my dagger in her face. She pulled her dagger and got me in my face. I backed up. I was tired. I fell to my knees and was breathing heavily. Kai ran over to me and sat by my side. "Arkarian. Rest. I will take care of her." I looked at him. "No… Kai… Don't." He didn't hear me. His rage had taken over. He flew at the other vampire and was able to slash her with his sword through the arm. I heard her hiss in pain. That sword was formed of phoenix light. Of course it hurt her. 

She attacked him and slashed open his wing. He cried out in pain. I stared at his bloody wing. I began to cry even harder. I knew I had to use the powers I was never to use. I stood and flew in the air on black angelic wings. "Ripley! It's time. You told me so many years ago I could never awaken my true powers. Siete didn't know about this. Ripley Blade Rowan… I welcome you to hell." I felt this strong angelic power surging through my body. I looked to my friends and healed them. Keeping them from dieing. I knew that this would be my final battle… my final fight in this world. Ripley looked at me "Arkarian! You would sacrifice yourself for these pathetic creatures? Why Arkarian?" "Call me by my true name Ripley…" "Okay Rukia… Why?" "I'm The Chosen One…" I placed my hands above my head. I could feel my angelic powers creating my final attack. "Goodbye everyone… I love you all and I will be back… Just look for the shining star of the North… I'm always there." I looked to Kai "ARKARIAN!!! NOOOO!!!!" I looked at Ripley and silver flames shot from my fingers and hit her in the chest. I could feel her dieing. My wings vanished and I fell to the ground. I saw Kai run over to me. "Arkarian? Rukia? Please don't leave me… Please! Don't leave me!" "Sorry…Kai… Tala… Molly… Ray… Wilis… Kitty… This is goodbye…" "Before you go…what are you Rukia?" "I'm a half angel half vampire… I gave my life to save you all…" I couldn't speak anymore. Everything went black…

__

Is this good bye forever? I thought as I felt myself drifting towards Death. I heard my Father's voice "Rukia Arkarian Siete… It's not your time." "But Father… They know what I really am… I have to leave." "No Rukia. You have to carry on our bloodline. You cannot die. Kai and Tala need you more than ever. It is not your time." I saw a bright light flash in front of my eyes.

"Rukia? Are you awake?" My eyes fluttered open and I saw everyone. I groaned and sat up carefully. Pain shot all through my body. "Careful Ark." I looked at Tala. The wolf stared back at me. Kai embraced me and broke my gaze. I looked to him. "What happen? Why am I in the hospital?" "We had to get you somewhere. Kitty told us that you weren't to die yet. Something about another Prophecy. From something called the Book of The Moon?" I knew what they were talking about. I smiled and looked at Kai and Tala. Both loved me and I loved them both. "Well, Wilis and I have to go." "Why Kitty?" "We're going back home to visit some old friends of ours." "But Kitty, your real home is on Zi." "I know. That is where Wilis and I are going." She smiled and they left hand in hand. "Molly and I are going back to China to visit my family also." Kai looked at Ray and frowned. "We'll be back." The phoenix nodded and they left also. That left me with Tala and Kai. I knew Ripley had died, or I think she did. Tala was walking out of the door. "I'll see you again Rukia Arkarian Siete…The Vampiric Angel of Silence." He left in a blur of snow. I looked to Kai and he helped me out of the bed. We left to head back to Russia. The next Prophecy awaits us there…

Bwfa: Okay… This is the end of this fic. T-T I left it a cliffy on purpose!!! Mwuahahahahahaha!

Kai: She will write a sequel eventually. 

Ray: I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
